


Road Trip!

by oddsnends



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Road Trip!

Finan had been looking forward to this trip for months, spending every waking hour planning, packing, and prattling on to anyone who would listen about how epic this was going to be.

He was like a kid in a candy store and who were you to deny him?

Somewhere in that head of his, under that thick and beautiful dark brown hair, he had come up with the idea to take a road trip. The two of you, cruising along the open road, top down, and maybe even sleeping under the stars.

“It’ll be great!” He exclaimed, when he first proposed the idea to you, his face lit up with that 1,000 watt smile and his Irish accent more prevalent than ever.

“A road trip?” You raised your brow. Finan nodded eagerly. A road trip wasn’t the worst idea in the world. Actually, you had to admit, it did sound rather fun.

When signing up for this epic trip for two, you should have asked where you were heading beforehand. Assuming you would be taking a quaint trip around Ireland, you were shocked when Finan declared your plane was booked and you’d be landing in Adelaide in two weeks to begin what was known as the Uluru Road Trip across the middle of Australia.

Bless him for being handsome.

Fast forward a few weeks and here you were. Red earth everywhere, Finan shirtless on the side of the road, the heat scorching down, and your brain fried from the sheer exhaustion of the situation at hand.

“Try again.” Finan calls, leaning over the front of the car like he knows what he is doing. Turning the key the engine whines and everything is quiet once more.

“I really think we need a tow.” You call from the driver’s seat, your body half in the car while the other hangs out of the open door.

“Damn cows.” Finan grumbles running his hand over his bushy beard.

“At least nobody was hurt.” You try to remind him of the positive note. The black herd of cattle came from no where, dashing into the middle of the road. Before Finan could safely stop he had to swerve, causing something to come disconnected somewhere under the car.

“Yet.”

“What are you going to do? Throw your sandal at the cow and cuss it out? Maybe hurt it’s feelings?” You giggle watching Finan eye the herd of wandering cattle.

“They deserve it the smelly bastards.”

“Come on, I am sure someone will be along.” You’re not entirely sure that is true, but the guide did say this was a heavily populated road way during the day.

“Can we not get service?” Finan pulls his phone from his shorts pocket, you’d lost count how many times he had tried already. “Why did we do this anyway?”

“Because you thought we needed more adventure.” You remind him, reaching for the packed food. If nothing else a bit of lunch may calm the raging Irishman.

“Well, the next time I want a wee bit of adventure, remind me to find it within my own backyard.”


End file.
